Undisclosed Desires
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: Entry for We Don't Need No Stinkin' Coven Contest ... Cullen Coven be damned. Can Peter convince Jasper he needs no coven? He is the Major after all and is meant to be elsewhere with someone else, his true soul mate. Rated M for language/lemons


**WE DON'T NEED NO STINKIN' COVEN! CONTEST**

- **Title:** Undisclosed Desires

- **Pen Name(s): **Jaspers Sex Kitten

- **Pairing:** Peter/Charlotte/Jasper

- **Summary:** Cullen Coven be damned. Can Peter convince Jasper he needs no coven? He is the Major after all and is meant to be elsewhere with someone else, his true soul mate. Is he strong enough to leave and be free of the fear, deception and mistrust. Rated M for language/lemons

- **Disclaimer:** *sad panda face* I own nothing... except my dirty little mind and the happiness I feel of being able to write. All things twilight belong to SM.

Special Note and Thanks: This is a continuation (2nd chapter if you will) of Charlotte's Approach... Thanks to CatieLardin for her quick ninja beta skills....

**Songs for O/S are all by MUSE: **Undisclosed Desires, Suppermassive Black Hole, I belong to you, Soldiers Poem, Map of the Problematique, Hysteria

**Peter's POV**

I needed Char to hurry and get ready. We were having company, and soon. Any day now he'd be here. I watched as my wife stepped out of the shower. Her body was a thing of beauty. Long, lean and all mine. I smiled as I eyed her naked body staring into the mirror as she smiled at me in the mirror. I couldn't help but admire my wife. She has always been the one I turned to when I needed anything.

I knew Jasper would be here soon. He was making a visit down here whenever he could get away from the devil she-bitch Pixie, named Alice. She had him by the balls and he was too stupid to see it. I guess I can't blame him but she was just not right for him. I know his true mate is out there we just have to find her. I knew she'd show up. I knew exactly where she'd be but didn't know exactly when. That was the problem, I know things just sometimes the time line is a bit off.

As I walked outside, sitting on the deck my mind wondered to the matter at hand. Jasper. I had to get through to that hard headed ass of a brother of mine that he didn't belong to them. The Cullen's were nice but he was not meant to be in a coven, not a veggie coven at least. He was a man of his word and I knew he'd never drain another human but he really needed to be amongst the 'real' vampires of the world.

Maria's army's never saw a peaceful day and Jasper has suffered for that. I know him finding the devil she-bitch Pixie was meant to happen but the way he was treated was not. He was watched, misunderstood and not truly loved. There were days I'd call and beg him to come to live with me and Char, wherever we were at the time. The joy of being a nomad, go anywhere you want, anytime you want and there is NO one I answer to. Well except my wife.

"Peter?" I heard Char call from behind me, pulling me from my thoughts.

As my eyes grazed her body. There she stood, a goddess, in nothing but a shear black teddy. It barely covered her breasts and pussy. My pants immediately became tight and uncomfortable. She sauntered over to me as I shifted on the step to look at her.. She smiled and I knew I was a goner. This woman did things to my body that should outlawed. Her grace, her scent, just every fucking this about her made me want to fuck her all day and all night. I'd give up my left arm to be able to do that.

"Charlotte Rose, my little minx what are you up too?"

"Nothing dear," she said smiling.

I growled watching her get closer to me. "I think you are trying to kill your already dead husband," I hissed as she walked down to the bottom of the steps, passing me. The back of the tiny piece of fabric she had on was just a string. The milky color of her skin, the firmness of her body were setting me on fire.

She stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking over her shoulder before she spoke in a low sultry voice. "So, Commander, is there anything I can do for you?"

I growled as I stood and pulled her body against mine. "I can think of a few things," I said as I kissed up her neck. The sounds she made made were making it hard to concentrate. I am a fucking vampire how is that even possible. I shook it off as I heard a growl slip from her. _Good girl_, I thought as my hands moved around to her torso and up to her breast as my dick pressed into her back.

"You are a naughty girl," I whispered in her ear as I pinched her nipples. Her head crashed back into my shoulder as she moaned. I took a step back, pulling her with me to sit on the steps. I slid down as I unzipped my jeans, freeing myself as I pulled her down onto my lap. The tip of my dick, grazing across her clit as I played with her nipples, kissing down her neck.

Moving my hand slowly down her torso, to her very wet slit. "Crotchless," I panted out as she rocked against me. I could feel her juices as I pressed my thumb into her clit. Slowly lifting her to align my dick at her entrance, the playfulness was gone as I was overridden with desire. I slowly slid her down onto my dick. Her moans causing me to grind into her harder. Her body and mine moving as one.

Slow and steady thrusts were what was needed. She was my queen and I wanted her to feel the untouchable amount of love and desire I had for her. With every thrust, every moan my desire and need built for her. The things she did as she worked my dick inside her were unbelievable. Rising and falling slowly back down as she threw her head back, moaning.

"Char, baby... so good," I panted out as I thrust into her harder, cumming. I felt her body tighten around me as she cried out.

"Peter... fuck..."

I slowed my thrusts as she slumped down into my chest, her breaths growing slower as were mine. She really knew what I needed and when. My mind was so wrapped up in the world of Jasper, I had forgotten about me. I looked down at my girl, smiling as I pulled her chin up to look at me.

"Thank you sugar. I needed that." I said as I leaned into kiss her. She truly was my one and only reason to exist. We needed no one but ourselves. We came and went as we pleased and loved it. We answered to no one and no one missed or needed us to be around at all times.

That thought brought me back to my previous dilemma. How to get Jasper away from her and to his one true mate. I know he 'loved' his family but the she-bitch was using him. I knew better, but she had him by the balls and he was too stupid to see it. Knowing she manipulated her visions to get what she wanted was making it harder to think.

I would just have to tell him flat out and piss him off to make him see it. I needed the Major to come back to us. Enough of the emo-junkie. The longer I thought about it the angrier I became.

"Baby, calm down. We will settle this when Jasper gets here, okay. I need to go, umm, change. I will be back down in a few. Oh and zip the trap door, Commander," she said standing up and heading inside. The thoughts I was having were going to make me crazy.

The next day as Char and I sat in our living room I heard him approaching and fast. I went to the front door and had it open as he hit the steps.

"It's about time, fucker," I said, grabbing him into a hug. His laughter was not something I expected.

"Shut the fuck up, ass wipe. Now where is my girl?" he said stepping into the house. Charlotte, immediately grabbing him into a tight hug.

"You took to long to visit. I missed you, so did Peter," She whispered in his ear.

I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I watched the two of them talk. It had been years since he was here and then it was a tough time. We had just left Maria, Jasper was trying to find himself and he was lost. I knew something was wrong but I needed him to come and talk to me. It had to be his choice. He needed to open the door. Once it was open, I would be more than happy to put my two cents in on the subject.

The happiness dancing Charlotte's eyes was enough to make me happy. Jasper even seemed more relaxed, now. But there's something he's hiding. I know this but I can't tell what it is. They talked till the sun came up and the new day started. The day was going by smoothly. Jasper and I had a long talk while Char went into town and hunted. I knew I needed to talk to him and he wouldn't talk with her around. I wasn't sure why until he opened his mouth.

"I was asked to leave for a while. Apparently, Alice has seen someone coming...a girl coming onto their lives that I will attack and they really don't want to have to move and I felt their shock and disappointment in me. It hadn't even happened yet," he said looking out the window.

What he told me made me rethink everything I have ever thought of the 'family'. I sat on the arm of the chair staring at his blank face. My mind wondered to the old days, the orders, the strain on the newborns. I saw him shift in his seat, bringing me back to the present.

"You know this is total and utter shit, right?" I said jumping to my feet to face him. "You... you are the fucking reason... I just, really are they fucked in the head or what. I told you they were bad news. And before you say it I know the Doctor and the misses are cool but that is fucked up. How do they know... Dumb ass listen to me, that bitch is playing you. I have been telling you this for the last two centuries. She is lying. She can't see you attacking this person until you and only you make the decisions to do it. You know that I'm rig-" I was cut off by the front door slamming shut and Charlotte standing in front of us in a matter of milliseconds.

"Jasper Whitlock, you listen and you listen good. That skinny little she-bitch is not a reason for you to leave. Peter has been telling you this and you won't listen. Why are you so fucking hard headed? You're acting like a fucktard! Why?" she screamed.

There she was the spit fire wife of mine, yelling at the Major, our sire. That is when I saw it, the spark, the life, the determination that had been missing from the day he got here. The Major was ready for action. I stepped in front of my wife. I knew Jasper would never hurt her but it is what it is. A crazy ass, fucked in the head vampire comes at your mate, you do what you do... protect at all costs.

He growled as I stood in front of Char, arms crossed and watching him. I knew Jasper, I knew the break down was coming... that being said, doesn't mean I like seeing it. It pissed me off royally that this stupid bitch had him so tightly wrapped around her finger, that he'd fuck us all over in order to make her happy. He visibly relaxed as did I, that was a talent of Char's. No matter what the fuck we were doing, she could calm us down.

"You stupid son of a bitch, do you really think I would hurt her? Have I ever given you reason to think that of me?" he growled as he took a step closer to me. We had a past, a good past and the things he did to me, were not only wrong on so many levels, but they were right on so many more.

I growled low and meaningful as his eyes searched my body. I knew what we all needed. It was to help us all. Release the tension, release the anxiety and just fucking love each other. He needed to know we loved him, he needed to feel it, he needed to feel us. I stepped closer to him, he grabbed me and sniffed my neck. I stood still, letting the lust he poured out, run through my body, making me want and need him more than I ever had. He leaned in further and whispered in my ear, "I know you want this as do I."

I grabbed his arms and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him hard and needfully. I wrapped my hands around him to pull him close, licking his bottom lip, his lips slightly parting to grant me access. As we kissed, our hands roamed our bodies, shirts went flying into pieces, falling to the floor. My fingers ran over the scars on his body, as I felt a pair of hands on my hip.

Looking away from Jasper, my lips leaving his to look into Char's eyes, the lust in them, her hands moving to my pants, undoing the button and zipper, sliding them down, then doing the same to Jasper. I looked down at her as her lips curled in a smile. Her petite hands, slipped inside our boxers, pulling our cocks into her hand as she smiled wide, moving her hand up our shafts as her head turned to Jasper. She kneeled, fucking kneeled in front of him. Her tongue flicking across the top of his cock, earning a hiss of undisclosed desires.

Her mouth moved over his cock, slowly, painfully slow as her hand gripped me, working her hand up to the tip, before twisting her hand and gliding back down my shaft. Her soft, wet lips left Jasper and moved to me. I had to control my hips as she swallowed me down, running her tongue in circles as she ghosted back to the head of my cock, sucking harder. As I watched her switch between my cock and Jasper's cock, my need to be inside one of them grew.

"Char, baby..." I stuttered out, looking down at her. She knew what she was doing. She always knew exactly what my body seemed to want or need. Char worked Jasper's cock a few more times before standing and pulling us to the bedroom, she pushed Jasper onto the bed and giggled before turning to me and winking. I sat in the chair across from the bed, watching as Char climbed onto the bed and straddled Jasper's waist. Her lean, beautifully pale body looked fucking irresistible on top of him.

She leaned down, kissing all over his chest and up to his lips, the motions her body made were making me harder by the second. When Jasper flipped her hair off her shoulder and sat up, sheathing himself inside her, she cried out in pleasure. They were reconnected again... they were lovers on a level incomparable to any other. It was a beautiful sight. As I watched Jasper pound into her, it all came clear. This was a turning point to his life. From this point on he would have a confidence in himself unlike any other.

I knew the girl who he was destined to be with we would find in the park, by the fountain on a mildly sunny day. I knew we could get by with being outside, but why the park? I never questioned the things I knew, I just went with them. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize Jasper had finished with Char until I felt a set of hands on my body. My eyes snapped to look Jasper in the eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"Commander do you need help with your problem there?" he asked dropping to his knees in front of me. His hands slowly moved up my thighs, wrapping his hand around the base of my cock, applying light pressure, before sliding his hand up the the head, rubbing his hand across the head. I hissed as his mouth made contact. There was something he did to me that couldn't be explained. I fought to control myself, to hold on as log as possible. I wanted to last for him. The longer he worked his tongue and hand on my cock the harder it was for me to stay in control.

Jasper's hand moved to my balls and I lost it. I let out a feral growl as I shot my seed down his throat. He greedily swallowed it down and licked me clean. It felt like I had no energy. _Was that even possible? Damn empaths, he was cheating, spreading his emotions around._ I laughed at my own thoughts, getting a weird look from them both.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I said, still laughing.

The next three months were a roller coaster ride. Between the many, hot make out sessions we all had, Jasper had become a new man. there was no more of the scared little boy he seemed to be. The Major had returned and was kicking ass. He decide he didn't need no stinkin' coven and decided to stay with us for a while. We lived free and answered only to ourselves. It was the one and only way of life for me and Char.

Having Jasper here, having him home and where he belonged was great. Char and I had plenty of time to try the veggie diet as Jasper called it. It was different but after about a month we had it down. I of course slipped a few times and decided it was not for me. But something told me Jasper needed to stay that way. He apparently had the same reaction I did. It was needed. He would know why soon enough, I would see to it.

Exactly four months after Jasper arrived things were on track. I knew today would be a good day. again, I don't question, I just follow my instincts. After much discussion, we decided to go to the park, just as a way to get out and enjoy the day together. It was cloudy and the threat of exposure was minimal. We'd be fast enough to get away in a hurry if needed. After the last few days it felt right us being back together.

I watched as Char and Jasper charged and dodged each other, playing as if they were kids and not centuries old. The day was turning out to be a calm day, until I knew the she-bitch was here. I stood up and made my way across the park to head her off, knowing she'd see me coming.

"Leave now," I hissed stepping in front of her.

"Where is my husband," she spat back at me, with narrowed eyes.

"Here Alice. What do you want?" Jasper asked, confusion on his face.

"I'm here to take you home, silly," she said skipping over to him, kissing his cheek.

There was something in her eyes that was off. "She's lying," I hissed.

"Jasper, don't listen to him. I am here to take you home I miss you," she whined. She had him so whipped he couldn't see the lies. He was standing there actually debating staying or going. But I knew this was a choice he had to make.

"Listen bitch, he is not going anywhere with you. I will rip you into little pieces first," Char hissed, taking a step towards her.

Knowing good and damn well she'd do it if she had a chance. I grabbed her into my arms, pulling her away as I hissed at her. She was a feisty one but both being trained by the Major gave us an advantage over our allies. Jasper was trying to talk to Alice but all I could concentrate on was Char. I almost had her calm then those dreaded words spilled from Jasper's mouth.

"I'm going back to Forks. I will come back and visit soon," he sighed. I could tell he didn't want to go back to her. He was doing it to make her happy. Dumb shit.

"The fuck you are. That piece of shit doesn't deserve you Jasper. What the fuck is wrong with you. Haven't you heard a word Peter said. She is not your true soul mate. She's just some two bit hustler. She isn't worth the dirt she walks on," Char yelled. The more she talked the louder she got.

"Char, calm down. It's his choice," I growled, not really at my wife but the situation. "We are in public."

"I know we are in public, that is the only thing saving that little bitch," she hissed.

Char was not one to get pissed very easily, I mean hell she lived with my shit all the time but this was the last straw for her. Here we are in a fucking stand off, all due to the devil she-bitch Pixie. I did not see things ending nicely this time. It took all my restraint to keep from lashing out at both of them.

"People please, calm the fuck down and take a step back. Do you not see how fucked up this situation really is?" I shouted as I pulled my wife further away from Alice. But it was a battle I'd soon be losing and I knew that.

"Listen to me you harlot, Jasper is my husband. He doesn't belong to you. He belongs to me. If you ever put your hands on him again so hel-" Alice's rant was cut off by Jasper, grabbing her and slamming her into the tree.

"Alice, I will only say this once, so listen and listen good. I. Do. Not. Belong. To. You. You will not come down here and act like a scorned lover. You were the one who-" Jasper's head turned to the south side of the park. He released the she-bitch and walked over to me.

I knew he'd find her today, I just had no idea it would be now. "Fuck," I whisper. Apparently loud enough to be heard. Alice and Char's heads perked up and I had to say something.

"Jasper, go to her, she is waiting by the fountain," I said as he smiled, then walked towards the fountain.

Alice started to follow but was stopped by Char. "Leave now, or else," she hissed and turned to me, taking my hand and walking behind Jasper. He would be happy now, I just knew it. We watched as he stepped up to a petite brunette in front of the fountain. The smile that graced her face was perfection.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Jasper Whitlock. How do you do?"

"Fine, sir. Thank you. Mistress Chelsea said I'd find you here. My name is Isabella Swan."

The beginning with no end has begun and now he can be happy and free. No coven, no rules and no one to answer to except that pretty little filly in front of him. To live, love and to be that is his only role now.

_________________________________________________________________________________________**Chapter End Note: So what did you think? I am anxious on this ne, it always makes me nervous writing from a new POV... I love Peter so I though this would be fun. And it was. Hit the little green button and let me know what ya' think, mkay... *Jasper kisses to you all***

**Please VOTE!**

_Public voting will take place between __**5/24/10 and 5/30/10**__. .net/u/2300404/We_Dont_Need_No_Stinkin_Coven _


End file.
